


Katanas

by verse2wo



Series: Big Ol' Crossover AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Small blood warning.





	Katanas

**Author's Note:**

> Small blood warning.

Roman stands in the middle of the room. He stares down the various mannequins around the room. He screams as he charges toward the first one, his katana appearing in his hands. He slashes through the first one, running along and hitting another. He pulls himself up, jumping up and slashing down across the third. He turns, throwing his blade until it lodges in the stomach of the fourth. He huffs, pulling down his white shirt and fixing his sash.  
“Impressive, but how about some real practice.”  
Roman turns, looking at the person with blood red hair and Japanese school skirt.  
“Greetings. Who might you be?” Roman asks, bowing at them.  
“Yan, the cutest girl senpai hasn’t noticed yet,” she speaks, giggling softly. She flashes a peace sign and walks over to the walls.  
“And who is this Senpai?” Roman asks, as Yan pulls a blade off the wall.  
“Don’t know yet. Working on not hyperfixating,” she admits, before drawing out her own katana. “Now go get yours.”  
“I don’t fight ladies,” Roman counters, as she adjusts her hands.  
“Trust me when I say I’m not a lady. Never did catch your name,” she speaks, stepping toward Roman.  
“I am named many things, but my friends call me Roman.”  
“Well, Roman. Grab your blade. Let’s see what you’ve got,” Yan says, smirking wide.  
Roman walks over, grabbing his blade from the mannequin. He turns toward Yan, nodding at her. Yan’s smirk widens, and she runs at him on the balls of her feet. Roman brings his blade up in a block as she slashes at him. He half steps back, holding Yan’s blade against his own. Yan smirks, pushing against Roman. He stumbles back for a moment, shifting his footing.  
Yan laughs, swiping upward. Roman shivers for a movement, before stepping forward. He moves to the side, before swiping himself. Yan smirks, moving to hit Roman’s wrist.  
He grunts, before Yan slices through his sash. He lets it fall, rolling his wrist. He moves forward, slashing again. The tip knicks Yan’s cheek, starting to bleed.  
Roman instantly stops, looking at her. “Apologies. Perhaps we should stop.”  
Yan reach up, touching her cheek. She smiles at the blood, shrugging and gripping her sword.  
“Oh no, now it’s just getting fun.”  
Yan raises it up, before charging at Roman. He holds up his blade in a block, preparing to play defensively.  
“Yandere Iplier!”  
Yan groans, stopping in her tracks.  
“What Dark?” She whines, letting her shoulders drop.  
“What did we say?” He asks, stepping into the room. Roman looks over, frowning at the dark suit.  
“Homework before practice,” she drones, before walking over and sliding her katana back into its holder. She places it on the wall, frowning at Dark.  
“We do want you to graduate high school at the very least,” Dark speaks, focusing his attention on her.  
“I know. I know.”  
“Now go to Dr. Schneeplestein and get something on that cut.”  
Yan groans, before walking off. “Yes, _dad_.”  
Dark rolls his eyes, before settling onto Roman.  
“Few manage to spar with Yan like that.”  
“Thank you?” Roman says, confused as he moves down to grab his sash. Dark hums, clasping his hands behind his back. He flicks his hair back, staring down Roman.  
“Don’t let her go into a frenzy if you decide to spar again.”  
Dark turns after that, leaving the room. Roman blinks, watching him as he makes his sword fade back into the mind.


End file.
